


Cake

by bloodrunsred



Series: Learn the Alphabet with Wade and Peter [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Insecure Wade Wilson, M/M, Oblivious Peter Parker, Oblivious Wade Wilson, Precious Peter Parker, Romantic Fluff, Slow Dancing, Spideypool Bingo 2019, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-05-19 06:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19350946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodrunsred/pseuds/bloodrunsred
Summary: Aunt May is getting remarried; Peter already has a plus-one in mind.





	Cake

**Author's Note:**

> C is for Cake.
> 
> Song of the Day: Maison Des Lunes, sung by Burke Moses, Kenny Raskin, and Gordon Stanley.

_"Two souls_

_But a single thought_

_Two hearts_

_That beat as one."_

John Keats

 

* * *

 

Peter hadn’t ever really thought about Aunt May getting remarried.

He's not an kid anymore--not by any legal definition, but he's always going to be Aunt May's baby, she says--and, as a twenty-two year old, he should have seen it coming. She's so sweet, after all, and she's always been the pretty one in their family (though whenever he says so, she swats him and calls him a little suck-up). As a teenager he might have felt like Ben was being replaced, but he's just grateful that she's found someone.

Ever since he moved out, she's been spending more and more time alone; his Spider-Man business, work at the Bugle, and problems with adult living keep cropping up all over the place, and finding time to see her has been getting harder and harder. 

But now she has Dave, and he treats her so, so well; he calls her May-Flower, and cooks her dinner when she comes home tired from another long shift at the hospital. Peter's only met him a few times, but he's never been more sure of his judgement. She didn't even start dating Dave before asking him (even though it's truly none of his business), and the man has made it clear he doesn't want to impose on whatever family dynamic they have.

Not that Peter would mind having an older guy to go to whenever he has girl issues, though.

Well, guy issues.

One guy in particular, actually. 

He knows that Dave might not totally understand, being solely a ladies man and all, but he could use anything and everything to get himself firmly out of the friend-zone he had found himself stuck in. And, if he's being honest with himself, it's almost impossible to get Deadpool to friend-zone anyone. He's waxed poetry to Wolverine, slapped Captain America's ass, and made out with Death on more than one occasion.

But, somehow, in a stroke of Parker Luck, Peter had accomplished the impossible. Deadpool, when he sees him, gets oddly quiet and bashful. He siddles away when Peter makes to sit down next to him, and holds his own hand. It sucks, and it makes Peter feel like he's done something really, really wrong for Deadpool to straight up treat him like that.

And he really, really, really wanted Wade to like him. That's how he found himself begging, nearly on his hands and knees, Dave to give him some kind of hint on something that wouldn't be too obvious, but obvious enough to score a date or five.

"Hmmm..." Dave hums, scratching at his chin slightly. "A guy, eh? You could buy him food. I hear that that's the way to any man's heart, ha!"

He chuckles to himself, his moustache quivering sightly. Peter slumps back on the couch, heaving out a deep breath that makes his chest ache with the effort. It seems like Deadpool makes him sigh a lot, these days. "I've tried! He makes me eat it with him, and then gives me the money back for it! He never just accepts it as a gift, which means he doesn't want it to be one! It's driving me nuts, man."

"Well, then," Dave says. "You tried doing something romantic with him?"

Peter's certainly tried, but they only hang out in the sketchy, crime-ridden places. It's not like Dave needs to know that, though.

"Ummmm," Peter tries. "No. Our job makes that a no-go, and we never seem to be able to make plans outside of it."

Of course, that's mainly Peter's fault. Deadpool is an open book and a google search away, while Peter has always been determined to be a little more elusive. It's not that he doesn't trust Wade, it's just complicated.

(As in, his identity is a secret to save lives, but Wade can't die so it's moot point.)

"Well, invite him somewhere! Make him come to the wedding, say your Aunt is counting on it--anyone who would dare cross that woman is an idiot not worth your time anyway." Dave rolls his eyes, like the answer had been obvious, and it very well could have been. It's not a bad idea at all, and Peter is floored by the guy's confidence. He has a time, a place, an excuse, and notice.

Deadpool couldn't say no, and he wouldn't if there was free food on the table.

"I think you might have saved my life," Peter says, his hands clasped in a praying position. "Thank you so much. Literally, I'll buy you whatever you want-"

"We both know you're broke, son," Dave snorts, his eyes twinkling with a teasing sort of playfulness. "Go get your guy, then!"

All Peter can think of his how lucky he is that their patrol starts in an hour. 

 

* * *

 

The hour passes by in a blur of Peter rehearsing in the mirror, and brushing his teeth. He even tries on his mask to practice a charming grin, that's more crooked than he normally would have liked. Beggars can't be choosers, though, and his straight smile makes him look like a gay ken-doll, and _not_ in a good way. 

So he settles.

"Hey, are you busy on the first of February? Oh, no reason," he smiles. It makes him look like a feral raccoon, and he drags his fingers through his hair with a groan. He needs to practice though, so he straightens himself and tries again. "So, do you like weddings? Oh yeah, me too. By the way, my name is Peter and my Aunt wants you to come to her wedding. Yeah. I know you've never met her. You never want to hear from me again? I can see why."

He starts again, from the top.

"Hey, have this invitation, by the way. Not related to crime. Please come. Bye, now."

That doesn't have the right ring to it either, and he drops his head. God, he doesn't want to see Wade when he can barely string together a coherent sentence. He still manages to leave early, though, so he can be there when Wade decides to show. An invitation is shoved into his waistband, and his nerves are pulled tight like a string when he finally manages to swing away. 

In a turn of events that isn't entirely shocking, but still manages to screw with Peter's head, Deadpool isn't late. It's either fate, or some kind of signal that he should definitely not go through with this.

Aunt May didn't raise a quitter, though, and the sharp edges of the invitation dare Peter to forget about it.

"Hey, 'Pool," he waggles his fingers, and clears his throat. He's already gone through puberty, he doesn't need voice-cracks making him sound like a twelve-year-old. "I actually have a question for you, that's really serious-"

"Oh boy," Deadpool says. "I'm not really ready to have all of my physical, spiritual, mental, and emotional flaws pointed out. Please make it sound like dirty talk so I can jerk--no, bad Deadpool! Don't be gross." He slaps at his masked cheeks lightly, and Peter's left frozen in one spot while he processes what Deadpool said, any possible layered meanings, and what he can even say after that.

See? Deadpool has been acting weirder than weird.

"Just-" Peter shoves the invite at Deadpool, his fingers shaking ever-so slightly. "Can you come? Please? I know I haven't really been open on my identity, but I really want that to change because we're both adults, and I trust you, and-"

"Your name is Dave?" Deadpool's voice is quiet. Meek. He's peering at the invite in a way that makes Peter think he's definitely avoiding making eye-contact. "I mean, it's a hot name. I can totally see you as a twink named Dave. And May? Wow, cute name, bet she's precious. I actually have cancer on whatever day this is, so I might not be able to make it. Sorry."

"What--no!" Peter squeaks, and cringes on how grating it sounds. "No, May is my aunt, and Dave is her boyfriend. I just talk about you sometimes, and she really wanted to meet you, and I wanted to invite you as my plus-one, and I really want to stop talking so you have time to say yes!"

There's a beat of silence, and then another. 

"So your name isn't Dave."

"Nope."

"And this isn't your wedding."

"Nope."

"And you want me to come as your... date?"

"Ahahahaha, wow, date is such a funny word. Like, what does it even mean?" Peter laughs. If he says yes, he'll scare Wade off forever. "I mean, what I mean is, who's to say what is or isn't a date? The answer is whatever makes you say yes. Please. I would very much like you to come, and see my face, and meet my family for the first time. Look, I'll even take the mask off now-"

"Shhh," Deadpool presses a finger to Peter's lips, keeping his mask pinned in place. "Show me when I know this isn't a sick prank. I'm half convinced you're an exceptionally rich cosplayer. Or you're lying to me for kicks. Or you're SHIELD. I-D-K, just keep the mask on until I know this isn't a wet-dream. Ah shit, I meant dream-dream."

Peter wrinkles his nose, but keeps his mouth shut against the protests that follow. If Deadpool doesn't believe him, he won't until he knows it's real. Apparently a friendship of two years isn't enough for the ex-merc, but he can hardly blame him. He knows what it's like to trust people after being lied to, and he won't force Wade to accept something that's so different from their norm.

"I bet you'll just google them when I leave," Peter smiles weakly.

Deadpool grins under the mask, the material shifting slightly. "Nah," he says. "It's not a date, or anything, so I won't stalk you first. Surprise for both of us, huh?"

Peter only chuckles a distant laugh in response. He's probably to blame for this drift, if he's being real. He should have said something sooner.

 

* * *

 

The months fly by, and they don't talk about the wedding.

Well, Aunt May and Dave talk about it a whole lot, but Wade and Peter seem to avoid the topic at any cost.

It's not until the day before that Peter brings it up at all, his hands held awkwardly behind his back. "We're still on for the wedding, right? Like, for you to come as my date. Like, as friends. Or not, but that's why I invited you. Please say something so I can stop talking."

Deadpool eyes him strangely, but shrugs. The action is casual, but only highlights the tension held in his shoulders, and makes Peter feel even guiltier about inviting him at all. "Sure," he says. "Do you want to come and get me, or should I come there?"

"Whatever makes you more comfortable."

"I'll just come there, then." Deadpool says, finger-gunning. "Assuming it isn't a random warehouse in order for you to continually harvest my flesh and organs for you sleazy black-market business?"

Peter laughs. "I'll see you then," he says warmly, laying his hand on Wade's shoulder for a second before he can dodge away. "I'm looking forward to it!"

He swings away. 

 

* * *

 

 

Aunt May looks so happy, and that's all that's running through Peter's mind. 

She looks like the entire world has brightened for her, the corner of her eyes crinkled, and her mouth fixed in a beaming smile. "How do I look?" She asks Peter when she catches a glimpse of him in the mirror behind her. "Good enough for Dave?"

"You look like you'll knock him dead," Peter says honestly, edging forward to stand beside her. "I think you could show up in your scrubs and he'd feel like the luckiest man alive."

She swats his arm, and his spidey-senses don't even tingle. "You're such a flirt, you! By the way, I heard you had a certain someone coming," she waggles her eyebrows. "Anyone I know?"

"Nope," Peter says, smiling at her. "I think you'll really like him, though. I really like him."

Aunt May coos, and cups his cheeks in her hands. "If he got you to like him, I'm sure I'll adore him as well," she pats him, before turning back to adjust an earring. "And are you ready to walk this old woman down the aisle, or would you rather spend that time chatting up your handsome friend?"

"Of course I'll walk you still," Peter rolls his eyes. "And you've never even seen him!"

"Don't need to," she offers him her hand, and he shows her his arm to place it on. "You always fall for the loveliest people, dear. Beautiful, and always on the inside too. I'm very proud of you, darling, for trying to go for this one instead of just pouting around, and moping. It's nice to see you come out of your shell, and just as I'm about to get married too! You always know how to make an old woman emotional."

"Shall we?" Peter manages to choke out, smiling a watery smile at her, as she wipes at her own face. 

"Yes, yes," she begins to tug him along. "I'll stop being a sook and go and get _married._ "

They wait outside of the oak doors for their cue. The venue is a nice one, with high ceilings and dark, glossy furnishing, and it's so very nice, and romantic, that Peter can't help but smile at everything.

The music starts, and May's grip on his arm is tight enough that it could bruise.

They start the slow walk down the aisle, Peter scanning the audience for a red mask--and, quite possibly, the full suit--only to be greeted with nothing. There's nothing that catches his eye the way Wade's suit does, and he tries his absolute hardest to keep a smile on his face, and his eyes focused ahead. It would do no-one any good for him to get all sad and lonely at a wedding.

He'll probably be roped into a dance with Susan, an old, clingy colleague of Aunt May's, who loves to manhandle him. It won't be Wade, but he won't let himself ruin May's wedding over a boy. 

He stands to the side, his eyes darting left and right, only to settle on a man sitting in the centre of the left cluster of chairs. His skin is scarred, and his eyes are a piercing blue, and Peter recognises him from the many, many nights of shared food. That's not Deadpool; it's Wade, in a tight suit and tie, that has Peter falling just a little bit in love. He locks eyes with him, and blue eyes widen.

 _No way,_ Wade mouths. 

Peter just winks at him, and tries not to feel too proud of the blush that spreads over Wade's cheeks.

The rest of the ceremony passes with ease, both Dave and May grinning like loons the entire time. By the end of the vows, though, Peter is antsy to find Wade and give him a proper hello. Or, at the very least, whatever explanation he demands. He whirls around at the whistle that sounds behind him, and flushes at the sight of Wade standing tall, a self-assured smile set firmly on his face. "Wow," Wade says. "I think I love you even more, now."

Peter chokes on his own spit. "Love? Dude, don't you hate me and barely tolerate me hanging off of you all the time? Or have me deep in the friend-zone?"

Wade barks out a startled laugh, his grin wide and infectious. "Didn't you notice my attempts to be not-gross with you? And I always shared food with you, and gave you money for it, and all that! That was my love confession, bro."

"No way," Peter says. "I can't believe you. No freakin' way."

"I can't believe you thought I didn't like you," Wade says, his eyes twinkling. "I thought I was being so obvious! Dude, I even shared by chimichangas with you, and I didn't even share them with that raccoon guy from space. From  _space._ "

Wade grabs his hands, and they start to dance with the rest of the people in the room.

"Geez, I get it," Peter's cheeks burn, and Wade spins them around again in a graceful twirl. "I'm a big idiot, but I'm the one that got the ball actually rolling, which has to count for something. I mean, without me, we wouldn't be at a wedding, hopefully catching bouquets later, dancing... just admit that I'm a secret genius! Plus, you didn't know I was kind-of massively in love with you."

Wade smiles, so soft and genuine that it makes Peter's heart clench for five seconds before resuming an elevated pace. Some people stare at them but, for the first time Peter's ever seen him, Wade is comfortable. Happy, even; he's not shying away, or glaring, or looking at anyone but Peter. It's sweet, an endearing, and there's a future dancing across his mind of their own wedding bells.

It's a nice thought.

"You're a genius," Wade murmurs, leaning forward until his lips brush against Peter's cheek, feather-light. "I've always loved that about you."

Definitely wedding bells.

"And in love, huh?" Wade tugs him closer by his waist. "I could get used to that."

 

*

 

_The End._

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'Wedding Date'!
> 
> I am currently on holiday, so posting is a tad bit difficult right now; for the meanwhile, enjoy this and make sure to check out my other Marvel fics (and maybe leave a comment as well!). Remember to do your workout, your homework, go to sleep and to take care of yourself so you can enjoy this better!
> 
> Also, insecure-Wade and motormouth-Peter? My lifeblood.


End file.
